Vecinos
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Dicen que al comprar una casa tienes que pensar en los vecinos que adquirirás con ella. En el paquete, Bella se echó un vecino molesto, que duerme de día y vive agitadas y lujuriosas noches pared por medio… justo lo contrario de lo que ella buscaba.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Vecinos**

Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva vida o por lo menos eso era lo que pretendía para mí.

Todo el asunto de mi separación y los meses posteriores fueron una auténtica tortura. Todavía me pregunto cómo sobreviví. Cuando mi mundo se vino abajo y descubrí que Jake me engañaba, tuve que abandonar la casa en que vivíamos, durante meses me alojé en lugares prestados recurriendo a la buena voluntad de mis amigos, soporte las habladurías solapadas que me tildaron de cornuda, fui juzgada y condenada por no ser suficiente "mujer" para él. Lo vi paseándose muy orondo por el pueblo con su nueva adquisición, sin ningún remordimiento, y lo peor de todo era que la gente lo consideraba un superhéroe. Me quedé prácticamente sin nada, de ese período de mi historia sólo puedo rescatar al puñado de fieles amigos que aún hoy siguen a mi lado y son mi sostén.

Durante los años que vivimos juntos fui lo suficientemente idiota como para usar los ahorros que me habían dejado mis padres y el producto de mi trabajo como correctora literaria, para remodelar la vieja casona con vistas a la playa que había heredado de sus abuelos y convertirla en una cálida posada. Rasqueteé y recuperé las maderas, pinté cada una de las habitaciones, cocí cortinas, almohadones y mantas. No teníamos suficiente dinero como para contratar a alguien que lo hiciera y mis horarios de trabajo me lo permitían.

El sueño de la posada propia finalizó abruptamente el día que me di cuenta que una mujer cansada, con las manos estropeadas por el trabajo duro no competía con una sofisticada secretaria… mi mundo se puso del revés, sufrí y lloré por semanas, pero me juré a mi misma que renacería de entre las cenizas.

Y aquí estoy, después de trabajar como una perra durante dos años logré por fin dar el primer paso, junté el dinero necesario para el enganche de mi propio hogar.

Me mudé a un antiguo depósito de tres pisos reciclado y subdivido en pequeños departamentos. No lo considero un paso menor y realmente estoy satisfecha, pero al mismo tiempo también estoy preocupada, ya que asumí una hipoteca y tengo que generar ingresos para pagarla.

Tengo habilidad con las manos y después de haberla ejercitado con mi ex, una paciencia infinita… de manera que acepté un trabajo de medio tiempo para una joyería armando bisutería. Me dejo los ojos cada mañana engarzando piezas pero al menos lo puedo hacer en casa. He conseguido un puesto de correctora para el periódico local, no es la gran cosa pero me mantiene cerca de lo que verdaderamente amo, escribir. Una pareja de amigos tiene un bar de eventos y trabajo para ellos por las noches, fines de semana incluídos. Les estoy agradecida porque cuando el tsunami llegó a mi vida, Emmet y Rose fueron los primeros en echarme un cabo. No me quejo, en definitiva lo hago para y por mí... pero la verdad es que el trabajo es el centro de mi vida.

Hasta hace una semana no había compartido el piso con nadie, pero las cosas cambiaron y no precisamente para mejor. No conozco a mis vecinos pero ya los odio con toda mi alma. Son las personas más desconsideradas y egoístas del planeta… una auténtica tortura.

El sábado pasado había llegado destruida a casa después de hacer un doble turno en el bar. La nochecita había estado súper movida y Emmett había tenido que explicarles amablemente a algunos de los clientes que el hecho de consumir tragos no les daba derecho a manosearme …

Me tiré sobre la cama como venía… necesitaba dormir tanto como respirar. Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en la inconsciencia, no había pasado demasiado cuando me despertaron unos sonoros golpes en la pared en la que estaba apoyada la cabecera de mi cama.

Construcciones modernas, paredes delgadas como papel... _nota mental la próxima vez hacerle caso a Jasper_. Al rato una serie de sonoros gemidos acompañaron la cadencia del golpeteo y la cosa se puso de película clase triple x.

¡Mierda! pensé, parece que tenemos una noche ajetreada. Gemidos, golpe en la pared, ruegos, más golpes, más gemidos… sentí un poco de vergüenza ajena pensando que mi parejita vecina no tenía ni la menor idea que podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía en su habitación prácticamente como si estuviera "in situ". Me causó gracia pensar que en algún momento nos cruzaríamos en alguno de los corredores. Pensando cómo me tentaría al mirarlos a la cara, sonreí divertida .

Al rato no lo estaba tanto, por Dios cuantas veces lo harían esa noche… en algún momento tenían que agotarse. Pero no, los muy guarros le dieron y le dieron toda la noche… imposible conciliar el sueño. Ilusa de mi, pensé que estaban festejando la mudanza, lamentablemente me equivoqué de cabo a rabo porque volvió a suceder la noche siguiente y la siguiente…

El tema es que uno solo de los protagonistas se repetía, creo que pasaron por ese departamento Tania, Jenifer y Alison... tres noches... tres mujeres diferentes... ¡hijo de puta!

Normalmente la cosa empezaba alrededor de la una y seguía sin solución de continuidad hasta pasadas las seis.

A la cuarta noche ya no lo podía soportar más, Louise estaba de turno. No podía dormir, ratones grandes como gatos daban vueltas por mi cabeza, vamos era como mostrarle el dulce a un diabético… desde que me había separado no había tenido una vida sexual muy activa que digamos… para no decir que había sido inexistente. Me calentaba como una pava, no lograba sacar los gemidos de mi mente podrida, las últimas noches había llegad casi al extremo de tocarme para poder aplacarme un poco... pero a la mañana siguiente indefectiblemente el despertador sonaba puntualmente a las siete para mí y no podía ignorarlo.

Tengo que admitir que no había tenido un buen día, estaba filtrada, me levante furiosa de la cama y golpee frenéticamente la pared.

Silencio.

Risas.

Vuelta a empezar.

Volví a golpear.

Más risas.

Vuelta a empezar.

Arrastré mi colchón afuera de la habitación hacia estar, cerré la puerta del dormitorio pero los ruidos se colaban de todas formas, furia, me puse los auriculares con música para tratar de aislarme… no resultó, el mal ya estaba hecho. Me levante, tres de la mañana y me dediqué a adelantar mi trabajo… a las nueve de la mañana no me podía sostener en pie pero me quedaba todo el día por delante. Tenía que entregar el material que había armado y hacerme del nuevo para la semana siguiente, más las correcciones, más servir mesas durante seis horas seguidas... ¡maldito hijo de perra!

Volví cerca del mediodía con una caja enorme de las piezas a ensamblar. Quien me diera poder tirarme a dormir ahora que el silencio era total. Me enfurecí pensando que mientras a mi me esperaba una tarde de concentración extrema para poder hacer la corrección de artículos y después un turno completo en el bar, mi vecino se encontraba durmiendo a pata suelta tomando fuerzas para encarar una nueva noche. Tome una hoja y garabatee una nota. Deslicé la hoja por debajo de la puerta y salí corriendo para tomar el bus, ya que prácticamente tenía que cruzar toda la ciudad.

Dado que los nombres de ellas cambiaban noche a noche y había uno que era como permanente deduje que era el dueño de la casa, pero decidí mantener la nota de forma impersonal.

_Estimado vecino,_

_Les pido tengan consideración y acaten el reglamento interno no haciendo ruidos molestos después de las doce de la noche. _

_Algunos de nosotros usamos la noche para dormir._

_Atentamente_

_BS_

Cuando regresé encontré en el piso un papel con una frase escrita en el…

_A quien corresponda:_

_Cómprese una vida y haga el favor de dejar de estar pendiente de la de los demás…_

_Atentamente_

_EC_

Los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas, quien se creía que era para hablarme así. El departamento estaba en silencio de manera que dejé la furia de lado y me recosté tratando de aprovecharlo, mañana sería otro día… Lo bueno se acaba pronto y no había dormido ni media hora cuando la habitual película "hot" volvió… para que mi cabreo fuera mayor, en versión dominante con una tal Beatrix de coprotagonista. ¡De dónde demonios las sacaría!

Dormité apenas durante la noche y por la mañana me sentía como el Increíble Hulk en una de sus explosiones de furia. Tomé un papel y le respondí

_EC (claramente ya ha perdido la categoría de estimado):_

_Para su información tengo una vida y deseo disfrutarla como me venga bien. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que haga lo que le plazca con la suya… solo le pido que lo haga más calladito y de ser posible evite los reiterados golpes que acostumbra dar a la pared, donde casualmente se apoya la cabecera de mi cama. Le reitero, acate el reglamento y deje de hacer ruidos que molestan a sus vecinos en horas de la madrugada o me veré forzada e elevar una queja formal a los administradores._

_BS_

Encontré la respuesta al regresar…

_BS:_

_Lamento que ya no me estime, usted se lo pierde. Por otra parte le recomiendo que no transite por esos caminos, puede llegar a encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables._

_Vamos, la envidia es un sentimiento muy feo, búsquese alguien que la atienda mejor, creo que lo necesita urgentemente._

_EC_

Me llamaba mal cogida en mi cara el muy cabrón, tomé un lapicera y garabateé la respuesta…

_EC:_

_Le ruego guarde sus consejos para quienes los soliciten, lo que claramente no es mi caso… me las arreglo bien solita._

_BS_

La deslicé sigilosamente por su puerta y volví a mi departamento. Ya no usaba mi habitación, era imposible de manera que dormitaba incómodamente sobre el colchón en el piso de la sala… parecía que estaba acampando… ni en mis peores épocas después de lo de Jake, había vivido en condiciones tan infrahumanas. Me resultaba increíble, tenía mi propia casa y no podía dormir cómodamente y como dios manda en mi habitación por culpa del un sátiro hijo de perra... ¡Patético!

Cuando logré despabilarme a la mañana siguiente ya tenía mi respuesta

_BS:_

_Ahí está el problema… se ve que no se las está arreglando muy bien solita… le repito que por el bien de su salud mental y la de los que la rodean necesita encontrar alguien que la atienda o por lo menos le sugiero que se compre un buen consolador. ¿Quiere que le consiga uno?_

_EC_

El muy patán quería pelear, pues pelea iba a tener… Abrí mi ordenador y convoqué al Consejo de Guerra mayor, compuesto por mis dos mis mejores amigas Rose y Alice y sus respectivas parejas. Nos conocíamos desde la universidad, por eso cuando me marché del pueblo, elegí vivir aquí… las tres juntas ya éramos de temer pero con el agregado de Emmett y Jasper nos convertíamos en una máquina mortal.

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Rose, Alice**_

_**May day. Convoco Consejo de guerra**_

_**Reciente nueva propietaria (feliz hasta hace una semana), amiga íntima de las destinatarias, necesita ayuda urgente para lidiar con el vecino más molesto y odioso del planeta tierra y sus alrededores.**_

_**Datos del caso:**_

_**Sátiro desenfrenado al extremo.**_

_**No duerme ni deja dormir a sus vecinos.**_

_**Ante mis quejas… me sugirió la compra de un ¡consolador!**_

_**Bella**_

_**Insomne y atribulada**_

Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar:

_**De: Rose**_

_**Para: Bella, Alice**_

_**Re: May day. Convoco Consejo de guerra**_

_**Ups, tanto Emmett como yo estamos de acuerdo en que necesitas uno, pero quien se cree este energúmeno para andarlo sugiriendo. Propongo mañana domingo, hora y lugar a convenir**_

_**Rose**_

_**PD: El idiota me acaba de cagar el regalo sorpresa que teníamos pensado para tu cumpleaños… grrr.**_

Típico de Rose y Emmett, me resultaba asombroso que a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos y con los mellizos a cuestas mantuvieran viva la pasión...

_**De: Alice**_

_**Para: Bella, Rose**_

_**Re: May day. Convoco Consejo de guerra**_

_**Parrillada en casa. Cocinan los chicos, ja, las damas al poder.**_

_**No necesitas un consolador… necesitas un tipo de carne y hueso, nada del hombre ideal… uno que esté como un tren y tener una maratón de sexo 24 x 7 para ponerte al día después del celibato. ¡Francamente no sé como aguantas!**_

_**Alice**_

Nos reunimos al día siguiente y les conté detalladamente los sucesos… Emmett y Jasper se desternillaban de la risa con las notas de EC…

- Mentes brillantes a trabajar- arengó Alice- Comencemos con el brain storming- no podía con su genio, la hilacha de consultora le saltaba en seguida- ¿Sugerencias?

- Contratar un sicario- respondí inmediatamente. Las chicas me abuchearon ostensiblemente. Pero que iba a hacerle fue lo primero que me salió... lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

- No la descartemos- me respondió Jasper risueño- pero esa sería la última alternativa, Bella, no queremos llevarte cigarrillos a la cárcel.

- No te preocupes- le respondí ácida- ni siquiera fumo, les va a salir barato.

- Hay que molestarlo cuando está en pleno acto y arruinárselo- sugirió Rose

- Esa está buena cariño- replicó Emmett- Provoquémosle una internación por "síndrome de bolas azules"

- No hay que dejarlo dormir de día- recomendó Alice, mucho más sosegada en sus estrategias- Si no puede dormir de día finalmente lo hará por las noches.

- Grabarlo en pleno acto con alguna y ponerlo en alta voz cuando esté con otra- sugirió Jasper- es fija que la chica de turno lo manda a la mierda.

- Denunciarlo con el administrador, aunque sería tu palabra contra la de él ¿Hay otros vecinos a quienes moleste?- me preguntó Alice

- No por ahora solo nosotros vivimos en el edificio - le respondí y me vino a la mente una de las frases que me había escrito en su nota... puede llegar a encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables... - Descartémosla por ahora- sugerí.

- Bien gente, exploremos las alternativas que tenemos hasta el momento- miré a Emmett y le pregunté- ¿qué es lo que más te molesta que suceda cuando estás haciéndolo con Rose?

- Que lloren los niños- respondió como un flash.

- Emmett concéntrate- Rose le dio un coscorrón en la nuca- esa no es aplicable.

- Ella preguntó- respondió el susodicho- otras cosas que me joden profundamente son el teléfono y el timbre. No se ofendan pero no saben cómo me rompe cuando la llaman.

- Emmett!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Rose, Alice y yo

- Bien por ahí tenemos una acción posible- sugirió rápidamente Jasper tratando de calmar los ánimos- Consigamos el teléfono y lo volvemos loco desde distintos celulares.

- También podemos pasarnos de noche y tocarle el timbre, pero Bells nos tendrías que avisar el momento preciso y tendríamos que hacer guardia.

- No hace falta- interrumpió Jasper- puedo instalar un chip inalámbrico y que ella lo haga desde su casa.

- Alguna vez te dije que eres un genio informático del mal, Jasper- le dije abrazándolo.

- Ay, lo sé, querida amiga- pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro- que sería de ustedes sin mi

- Y por lo que se ve también eres humilde- le replicó sarcástica Alice- Vamos genio llámate a silencio y avancemos con la forma de no permitir que duerma de día.

- Por la mañana estoy trabajando en casa, puedo poner la música a alto volumen- sugerí

- Esa es buena, no tendrías problemas con las normas y lo molestarías- respondió Alice, siempre tan analítica.

- Se me ocurre algo mejor, martillazos contra la pared, taladros, ruidos muyyyyy molestos mientras estás en la casa y dejas una grabación programada para la tarde.

- Esa me gustó. Podemos armar unas lindas pistas con bebes llorando, perros ladrando

- La alarma de un reloj despertador

- Música que te descerebre

- Siiii- aplaudió Alice entusiasmada- El pobre no sabe lo que le espera.

- y la frutilla del postre… arruinarle el pastel una de las noches hot

- Equipo manos a la obra y parrillada al plato- Levanté mi copa- Por el éxito de la operación "Testículos azules", ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!- respondieron Alice, Rose y Jasper a coro.

- ¡Y por qué se consiga el famoso consolador!- agregó Emmett ganándose un golpe de mi parte.

Al día siguiente empezamos con la fase 1 del plan, ruidos molestos y música incidental, martillé en el dormitorio durante dos horas y dejé funcionando un taladro con percutor el resto de la mañana. Me reía sola mientras enganchaba los eslabones de las cadenas que tenía que armar esa semana, al irme dejé repitiendo una pista que me había grabado Emmett con una alarma que incrementaba su sonido seguida de un teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

Noté una cierta mejoría ya que las actividades nocturnas finalizaban más temprano, pero las cuatro de la mañana seguía sin resultar un horario muy conveniente.

Me sorprendí una noche cuando al llegar a casa me encontré con una nota bajo mi puerta.

_BS:_

_Un plan muy astuto, busca venganza pero se mantiene al límite de lo legal. Cuidado con dar un paso en falso… podría ser peligroso._

_Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, ya he solucionado el tema de los ruidos molestos durante el día… la música clásica me permite dormir como un bebé…_

_EC_

Hora de pasar a la fase 2, interrupciones molestas, aunque por el momento no tenía ninguna intensión de abandonar la fase 1.

Alice había logrado mediante sus contactos conseguir el teléfono de mi vecino y Jasper ya había colocado el microchip en el portero eléctrico. Me habían conseguido unos diez celulares para hacer los llamados, los cuales estaban convenientemente programados en modo vibrador por si se le ocurría devolver el llamado y los escuchaba sonar. Citando a Alice, no dejemos nada librado al azar.

Durante la primera noche cada vez que la cosa se ponía caliente hice sonar el mando del timbre. Lo escuchaba putear hasta en esperanto mientras engarzaba cadenitas… si, la operación demandó un ligero cambio en mis horarios pero hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Para la segunda noche agregué el teléfono, pero esa no me duró mucho ya que lo desconectó al quinto llamado. No puedo negar que fue efectivo, por un lado tendría que reponer el aparato porque literalmente lo aventó contra una pared, cosa que a la chiquita de turno evidentemente no le gustó mucho ya que la escuché marcharse a los pocos minutos pese a las suplicas de EC. Síndrome de pelotas azules, allá vamos.

Dormí como un bebé hasta bien entrada la mañana

La noche del miércoles decidimos darle franco de timbres y teléfonos ya que nos dedicamos a grabarlo. Digo nos dedicamos porque el grupete entero vino para casa. Pizza y cerveza.

Emmett estaba eufórico con la cosa de tener la película hot toda la noche y gratis. Me propuso permutar mi departamento por el suyo… trato que no acepté porque me dejaba a los niños en el suyo. Definitivamente no era un buen negocio.

Tuvimos suerte porque nos toco noche de EC versión dominante. Cuando obtuvimos el material que necesitábamos para la siguiente fase del plan nos liberamos de la necesidad de guardar silencio y nos carcajeamos a morir cada vez que Ana le decía amo Edward.

Definitivamente creo que terminaron temprano porque no soportaron la presión.

A la mañana siguiente encontré una nota…

_BC:_

_¿Te divertiste anoche? Creo que te sentaría bien que te aplicaran el método…_

_EC_

Durante los siguientes tres días afiné la estrategia y seguí llamándolo o haciendo sonar el timbre en momentos muy precisos. Podía percibir como se incrementaba su nivel de frustración pero dado que era directamente proporcional al aumento de mis horas de sueño, me importaba un carajo.

De todas maneras tuve una especie de epifanía y le pedí a Jasper que retirara el chip, por las dudas, mejor prevenir que curar.

Cuando regresé a casa el domingo después de haberme reunido con el Consejo para analizar la evolución de la campaña y haber cumplido con mi turno extendido en el bar me encontré con una nueva nota.

_BS, BS:_

_Sé que estás atrás de mis últimas frustraciones sexuales. Estás convirtiendo esto en un desafío y si hay algo que odio es que me desafíen._

_Mañana por la mañana encontrarás en tu puerta un paquete con un regalo de mi parte. Porque no lo usas y te entretienes, en lugar de molestarme._

_EC_

Esa noche el silencio fue total… aunque para mi disgusto tarde una eternidad en conciliar el sueño producto de la ansiedad que me provocó la nota. ¡El mal nacido lo hizo adrede! Resultado lo odié más aún, definitivamente quería desterrarlo del mundo de los vivos y pasar al plan del sicario.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y me encontré con una caja hermosamente envuelta para regalo con una tarjeta prendida al moño.

_BS:_

_Que te aproveche, realmente lo necesitas._

_EC_

Al desenvolverlo obviamente encontré un vibrador térmico. Me sacó. Salí disparada rumbo a la ferretería más cercana y compré unas tijeras de podar. Las envolví cuidadosamente y dejé el paquete en su puerta junto con una tarjeta.

_EC:_

_Libera a la humanidad de la pesadilla. ¡Conviértete en eunuco!_

_BC_

El paquete permaneció en su puerta el resto de la semana y las noches fueron un placer. Evidentemente el tipo estaba ausente. Volví a acostumbrarme a mi comodidad, a usar mi habitación, a poder dormir y disfrutar de mis noches. Pero el muy desgraciado volvió a casa con todo el ímpetu del mundo.

Aguanté miércoles...

Aguanté jueves...

El viernes ya estaba desquiciada, si volvía a repetir la ronda definitivamente iba a usar la cinta grabada para espantar a la que estuviera de turno.

Afortunadamente los dioses estaban de mi lado, esa noche. Iba a entrar al departamento cuando me encontré con una muchachita en la puerta.

- Hola, me dejas pasar al hall - me preguntó insegura- he llegado un poco temprano para mi cita y me estoy congelando.

- A quien vienes a ver- ya lo sabía pero mi mente necesita confirmación.

- A Edward- por dios si era una niña, el hijo de perra estaba al borde de la pedofilia.

- Si me dejas darte un consejo vete. Soy su vecina, te juro que el tipo tiene una distinta cada noche- ella clavó su mirada en mi rostro – los escucho toda la noche. No serás ni la primera ni la última, para mañana te reemplazará por carne fresca. ¡No te hagas eso!- dudó por un instante pero luego asintió y se marchó.

BS 1- EC 0.

Subí a mi departamento eufórica, me preparé la cena y cambié para acostarme. Noche de tranquilidad... Me perdí en la liberación del sueño mientras lo escuchaba pasear por la habitación vociferando al teléfono.

Estaba teniendo uno de aquellos sueños. Esos de los que no hablaba, que ni siquiera les confesaba tener a Alice o a Rose. El tipo de sueño que me hacía sonrojar al recordarlo a la mañana siguiente. Sentía el recorrido de una cálida mano por mis piernas. Mi cuerpo ardía. La caricia me incitaba, me seducía, me abrasaba. Mi cuerpo se derretía al contacto, me arqueaba sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

«No te detengas...», pensé, mientras de mi garganta brotaba un ronroneo.

Los abrasadores dedos trazaron un círculo alrededor de mi ombligo y mi vientre se contrajo en respuesta, relajándose a continuación a medida que la caricia se suavizaba y comenzaba a descender, un estremecimiento hormigueaba en el vértice de mis piernas abiertas y me costaba respirar.

Más cerca, cada vez estaba más cerca…

Deseaba...

Una voz familiar penetró en mi sueño, arrancándome de las profundidades de mi fantasía. Un súbito aliento en mi oído me despertó de golpe. La aspereza de la piel sin afeitar del intruso me arañó la cara cuando sus labios se posaron sobre mi oído, acariciándolo una y otra vez. El miedo me invadió, dejándome sin respiración y el deseo acumulado en mis entrañas me abandonó dolorosamente.

Mierda, no era un sueño.

Traté de apartarme de aquellas manos y zafar de su peso, pero mis manos estaban presas firmemente atadas al respaldo de mi cama sobre mi cabeza. Sentado a mi lado en el borde de la cama estaba el tipo más tremendo que se puede imaginar... un modelo varonil que te dejaba literalmente babeando.

- Hola BS, no eres para nada como te imaginaba- inspiré para gritar pero lo silenció con sus labios, infiernos, este tremendo espécimen era EC- vamos, no grites sabes bien que aquí estamos sólo tú y yo.

- Como demonios has entrado en mi casa - le ladré

- Sencillo, soy el dueño y administrador de la propiedad. Tengo una copia de todas las llaves- no se le movía un pelo fuera de lugar.

-Esto es allanamiento de morada- le respondí cabreada, él ni se molestó en contestar pero su lenguaje corporal me dijo claramente que no le importaba un carajo- Que es lo que quieres- traté de demostrar una tranquilidad que no tenía ni por asomo.

- Respuestas- me acarició el cabello- ¿Por qué diantres me hostigas todo el tiempo?

- Desátame, perro sarnoso- le repliqué moviendo mi cabeza todo lo que pude.

- No hasta que me respondas

- Eres muy valiente gallito, atándome a la cama- tenía intensiones de escupirlo, pero no me daba el ángulo.

- Contesta mi pregunta- inquirió con voz segura.

- Todo lo que tenía para decir ya lo he puesto en las notas que te he enviado- clavé la mirada en su rostro... no demostrar temor, Alice me lo había repetido por semanas cuando pasó lo de Jake...

- Quiero la verdad BS- su tono se puso más sugerente.

- Te lo he dicho, no me dejas dormir- temblaba y él lo sabía.

- Cariño, duermes como un oso, acabo de irrumpir en tu dormitorio, te acaricié, te maniaté y no te has despertado, no me jodas - deslizó su dedo desde cuello, pasando sobre mi seno hasta un poco más abajo que mi ombligo. Me removí tratando de liberarme.

- Ni lo sueñes, bastardo- traté de apartarlo, pero el resultado de mi acción provocó una suave carcajada en él; grave, gutural.

- Dime preciosa- acercó su rostro al mío y lamiendo mi oreja me susurró- Son los ruidos los que te mantienen en vela o es tu propia insatisfacción

- Estás demente- le respondí- te queda claro que voy a denunciarte por irrumpir en mi casa- aproveché que se había acercado y le atiné una fuerte patada en su espalda- se enfureció.

- No venía dispuesto a tener nada contigo- me respondió- aunque que pensándolo bien ahora que te veo con ese camisolín que te sienta tan bien me lo estoy pensando, de manera que no me tientes.

- Mira Edward- le dije cambiando la estrategia, no estaba bueno estar indefensa ante un sátiro furioso

- Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios, nena- me interrumpió- aunque me gustaría mucho más que lo gimieras

- En tus sueños- al traste con la estrategia conciliadora

- Te aseguro BS que voy a formar parte de los tuyos, aunque sea en tus pesadillas- y en un movimiento fluido aflojó un poco las cintas que sostenían mis brazos y desapareció de mi habitación.

Me quedé sentada en la cama tratando de desentumecerme pero una furia irracional comenzó a invadirme. Furia porque siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de mi, furia por todo lo que me había pasado con Jake, furia por tener que dejar el alma tratando de reunir el dinero para comprar una casa propia por haber sido lo suficientemente idiota como para confiar en un hijo de puta, furia por la frustración sexual que tenía y más furia porque el imbécil me lo había dejado claro como el agua. Salí eyectada de mi habitación y así como venía entré como un tornado en su departamento. Cuando enfoqué la mirada lo vi de pie de frente al enorme ventanal de la sala.

- Te estaba esperando- se giró para hablarme, se había soltado los botones de la camisa y deslizado los faldones fuera del pantalón.

- Una mierda, ¡quien carajo te crees que eres!

- Qué feo- chusqueó moviendo negativamente su cabeza- ¿Con esa boquita sucia piensas besarme?

- Eres un engreído, quien mierda te dijo que tengo la más remota intensión de tener algo contigo

- Fácil, me has dejado sin cita… es justo que la reemplaces- lo vi desplazarse como un felino por su sala

- Ni una mierda- yo definitivamente estaba fuera de mis cabales

- Eso lo veremos- me respondió tranquilo- ya no estamos en tu casa BS ahora estamos en la mía- me replicó cerrando la puerta y pasando la llave, tomé lo primero que estaba cerca y se lo aventé- Para jugar en primera hay que tener con que cariño. Te puedo asegurar que cuando termine contigo vas a rogar por más – sus ojos destellaban de excitación.

- Debí seguir mis instintos y contratar un sicario que arrojara el cadáver a una zanja- murmuré moviéndome rápidamente para poner distancia.

- Eres hermosa cuando te enfureces- me dijo acercándose- rebozas pasión- sus movimientos eran pausados pero precisos el avanzaba y yo retrocedía- ¡Vamos preciosa, libérate!

Con un fugaz movimiento me tuvo atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, traté de escabullirme por debajo de su brazo. El giró, apoyó su espalda en la pared y me ubicó entre sus piernas abiertas, sosteniéndome por la cintura con su brazo. Acercó su boca a mi oído y lamió insistentemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Con una cadencia seductora me preguntó - Puedes sentir como me pones- y realmente si podía sentir el tamaño de su erección apoyado en mis glúteos. Con su mano liberó el botón y el cierre de su pantalón, liberando así su miembro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y tensar cada uno de mis músculos cuando el dejó un húmedo recorrido por cuello mientras su mano libre acariciaba uno de mis pezones. Traté de resistirme a su caricia, cosa que me resultaba bastante difícil porque el muy guacho sabía cómo ponerte a cien.

Me encerré en mi mente enfocándome en mis pensamientos es un odioso bastardo, lo odio, lo odio, no voy a ceder ante él, tengo que demostrarle que no puede dominarme, lo odio, solo quiere utilizarme como Jake… , pero el susurraba constantemente en mi oído y no dejaba de acariciarme el pecho con su mano libre volviéndome loca.

Deslizó hábilmente la mano con la que sostenía mi cintura y acarició mi entrada- no te resistas, tu cuerpo tiene un idioma propio, me deseas, ya estás mojada para mí- mis pretensiones de resistencia me iban abandonando en igual medida que una hormigueante inquietud invadía mi vientre- déjame liberarte cariño- trataba de recuperar la cordura pero los pensamientos coherentes me abandonaban.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocarme, respiré hondo y le respondí- No necesito que me liberes de nada- traté de liberarme pero me sujetó con firmeza y deslizando mis bragas introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi vagina. Jadeé sorprendida.

- No pienses- susurró moviendo su mano- solo siente- otro dedo- lo estás haciendo muy bien, linda - afuera, adentro, afuera adentro- quiero que sientas lo que es el placer- con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris más y más rápidamente. Negué con mi cabeza, pero él se mantuvo firme imprimiendo más velocidad a sus movimientos. Sentí la tensión acumulándose en mi vientre y un inmenso calor comenzó a recorrerme. Mi mente poco a poco se quedó en blanco. Lamió mi cuello y susurró sobre mi piel- vamos nena córrete para mí- y sin poder evitarlo exploté.

Mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme… la obnubilación del placer todavía me embargaba. No opuse resistencia cuando él me tomó en sus brazos, deslizó mi pequeño camisón sobre mi cabeza y me acomodó suavemente de espaldas sobre su cama. Se ubicó entre mis piernas - Vamos a hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos- me susurró sin dejar de acariciarme. Tomó mis pezones en su boca, la sensación de placer volvió a dejarme sin armas para luchar

- No lo hagas- me removí tratando de escapar haciendo gala del mísero control que me quedaba.

- No luches, preciosa - su boca abandonó mis senos y desee tomar su cabeza con mis manos y volver a ubicarlo allí… deseo… dios mío como puedo hacerme esto, no debo, no debo, besó la parte superior de mis muslos, en un movimiento certero rompió mis bragas, con voracidad chupó y mordió mis pliegues, ¡a la mierda con todo! Sentí su lengua lamiendo mi entrada y cuando la introdujo en mí un segundo orgasmo llegó en una exhalación. Un gemido profundo salió de mi garganta – Edward

- Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre, me fascina tu sabor en mi boca- mientras me hablaba se acomodó suavemente sobre mí, acariciando mi pelo. Comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su lengua mis labios- necesito estar dentro tuyo- susurró contra mi boca, la abrí para contestarle y al hacerlo le di total acceso. Me invadió, me presionó y me dejé arrastrar. Nuestras lenguas jugaron durante un buen rato- bonita, me dejas entrar quiero sentir como me rodeas- susurró finalmente- no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, pero los dos sabemos que lo deseamos- mi cuerpo volvió a tomar el control y habló por mí. Me arqueé contra él y mis piernas se abrieron facilitándole el acceso… _estoy perdida_. El extendió su mano y tomó un condón de la mesa de luz, se lo colocó rápidamente y se posicionó en mi entrada sin dejar de mirarme inquisitivamente, la ansiedad horadaba cualquier vestigio de recato que pudiera quedar.

- Hazlo- prácticamente se lo ordené- te necesito dentro mío ahora- el sonrió y me penetró profundamente. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, la necesidad de liberación crecía y crecía, ambos jadeábamos como desperados buscando el aliento que la pasión nos iba robando. Un ronco gemido salió de su pecho al mismo tiempo que un grito liberador salió de mi garganta. Nos quedamos un buen rato en esa posición, un sobre el otro incapaces de movernos, en un limbo sin tiempo ni lugar. Con suavidad se deslizó fuera de mí y se recostó a mi lado mirándome, giró mi cuerpo y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi cabeza. Me recosté sobre su pecho. Sentía su mano acariciando mi espalda desnuda, poco a poco me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté sobresaltada, abrazada a un cálido cuerpo, cuando intenté moverme su brazo volvió a sostenerme impidiéndome alejarme. Tarde en reaccionar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la realidad me abofeteó. ¡Me había entregado a él!

La habitación estaba en penumbras - Oh por Dios ¿qué hora es?- pregunté en voz alta separándome bruscamente de su abrazo y sentandome en la cama. Sentí como se despabilaba y el hundimiento del colchón cuando giró para mirar su celular

- Las siete- me respondió encendiendo la lámpara de su mesita de noche

- ¡Mierda!- traté de levantarme. Era tarde muy tarde, no llegaría al bar antes de una hora y media con suerte y Emmett me asesinaría.

- ¿Que pasa cariño?- me preguntó tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sentí ganas de llorar.

- Llego tarde a mi trabajo- le respondí eludiendo la causa principal de mi desasosiego y esforzándome por disimular mí angustia.

- ¿Trabajas los fines de semana?- me preguntó asombrado.

- Edward, trabajo de lunes a lunes de siete de la mañana a doce de la noche- le respondí con un hilo de voz- con suerte llego arrastrándome a la cama a la una de la madrugada- Esa era mi vida, una vida que debería haber seguido tal y como estaba…

- ¡Me estás jodiendo!- exclamó- Con razón eres tan molesta y rezongona- se arrastró por la cama y me beso las nalgas como si nada. Me enfurecí, conmigo, con él, con la puta vida de mierda que llevaba…

- No, no te estoy jodiendo- la furia me recorría_, imbécil insensible_ _no todos tenemos la suerte de poder vivir sin preocupaciones-_ tengo una hipoteca de mierda que pagar.

- O sea que trabajas así para pagarme a mi- lamió mi coxis- ¡es increíble!

_Soy el dueño y administrador de la propiedad, _me lo había dicho pero no me había dado cuenta de la implicancia de sus palabras hasta este momento - Si - le repliqué mientras hacía fuerza para soltarme- eres mi explotador personal- me atenazó más firmemente evitando que me soltara mientras se incorporaba y me arrastraba hacia su pecho

- Vamos cariño no necesitas trabajar hasta desfallecer- lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja- el administrador lo entenderá- aprovechó para darme un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello- para las cosas que tengo pensado hacer contigo necesitas estar más descansada.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que sea tu puta de turno?- me tensé en sus brazos y traté de huir- Olvídalo, desde ya te lo digo- atenazó mi cuerpo y me hizo quedar de frente a él. Comenzó a acercar su boca peligrosamente a la mía y me susurró seductoramente

- No cariño, te estoy proponiendo que nos la pasemos bien juntos- acercó su boca a la mía y me mordió el labio inferior mientras susurraba - ¿aceptas?.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
